As Crônicas de um Romance
by LemuriaHime
Summary: A vida debocha o tempo todo da gente, mas, o tempo passa criando memórias, renova-se gerando esperança e transforma-se para promover o que ainda há de vir, esse é o tom da história que envolve As Crônicas de um Romance.
1. Do começo

**Nota:** Naruto é uma obra do Kishimoto Masashi, assim sendo, infelizmente, não me pertence.

**Categoria: **Romance/General

**Status: **Em progresso

**Casal: **Hinata/Itachi, e outros.

**Resumo: **A única certeza que se tinha da vida é que tudo se move, se renova e que se a vida debocha o tempo todo da gente, o tempo passa para secar lágrimas, calar angústias e promover o que ainda há de vir, Hinata como todos os seres humanos aguardava pacientemente por esse dia, desejava a felicidade.

**Espero que gostem **

**Comentários serão muito bem vindos !**

* * *

><p><strong>As Crônicas de um Romance<strong>

Andava furtivamente pelas imediações do Ichiraku na esperança de encontra-lo, perdeu-se em pensamentos pela decepção da má sorte. Naruto estava sempre tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. O que não era exatamente um problema, Hinata nunca perdera as esperanças, contudo, não era egoísta ao ponto de deseja-lo ao seu lado mesmo que ele não compartilhasse dos mesmos sentimentos. Talvez, mais do que Naruto a palavra que a garota sempre estivera a procura fora aceitação e bem querer, de alguma forma a palavra Naruto misturou-se a todas essas outras, e assim entendeu como sendo essa a sua realidade. Amava Naruto, simples assim. Sorriu para si, era sempre assim que acontecia quando Naruto se tornava tópico em sua mente.

Distraída, com esses pensamentos, deixou-se sentir a leve brisa de outono, reparou que as folhas que outrora destacavam-se cheias de vida nas árvores, jaziam agora no chão, porque a única certeza que se tinha da vida é que tudo se move, se renova e que se a vida debocha o tempo todo da gente, o tempo passa para secar lágrimas, calar angústias e promover o que ainda há de vir, Hinata como todos os seres humanos aguardava pacientemente por esse dia, desejava a felicidade.

Do outro lado da rua, apressada, caminhava Kurenai e assim que localizou Hinata, suspirou aliviada, _"Finalmente!"_, pensou a kunoichi de olhos vermelhos, indo em direção á pupila, que de súbito fora resgatada de suas observações ao focalizar a mestra, vindo ao seu encontro.

-Hokage Sama, deseja lhe falar. –Disse Kurenai sem cerimônias.

Sem demora a garota correu até o escritório da Hokage.

-Tsu-Tsunade Sama? -Chamou Hinata com sua timidez característica.

-Ah, Hinata? -Tsunade a notou ao pé da porta.

-Hi!

-Aproxime-se. -Pediu a Hokage e a garota assentiu, interpondo-se entre a mesa da Hokage a própria.

-Eu tenho uma missão para vocês. –Anunciou Tsunade.

-V-Vocês? -Questionou Hinata, e, instintivamente, a garota olhou para trás com alguma esperança velada, mas, não encontrou ninguém além do Genma, um dos guardas da Hokage, postado na quina da porta.

-Faremos o melhor, Tsunade Sama. -Respondeu Shizune, aproximando-se de Hinata pelo lado esquerdo, ganhando a atenção da garota, quando ao seu lado direito postou-se Genma.

Com os três ali reunidos, Tsunade colocou os fatos, e, em seguida os liberou para que suas ordens fossem cumpridas.


	2. Encontros e Desencontros

Hinata que nunca tivera a oportunidade de trabalhar com os dois, surpreendeu-se com o inusitado convite, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se grata por ser lembrada e considerada para o que quer que fosse - gostava de sentir-se útil e seu coração encheu-se de alegria por isso. A garota sorriu para Shizune que lhe retribuiu e ainda que timidamente acenou para Genma, acertando o compromisso.

O grupo recebera a missão de rastrear os passos da Akatsuki, além de recolher informações, em ordem de proteger Konoha e principalmente manter a Kyuubi a salvo. Isso para Hinata em especial não era apenas uma ordem, antes de mais nada, manter Naruto em segurança era um objetivo de vida, um sinal de respeito e gratidão por tudo o que o garoto havia lhe proporcionado em sua visão, e assim, faria o que fosse preciso para ajudar.

Os preparativos foram feitos e naquela noite mesmo partiram com Shizune na liderança da equipe. Tudo era novidade para Hinata, aquelas duas pessoas, uma missão importante, um possível encontro com shinobis de alta categoria, e, talvez até mesmo confrontos, coisa que para a Kunoichi conhecida como a ninja sem inimigos era algo que a assustava, mas, por isso mesmo tudo era muito curioso e excitante.

Ainda nos portões de Konoha, encontrou-se com a imagem que buscara em seus doces sonhos, no último passo antes de atravessar rumo a aventura que os aguardava, ouviu-o dizer:

-Gambate, Hinata! -Gritou Naruto acenando.

Ela que passara o dia procurando por aquela voz que sempre a incentivara, aquele sorriso capaz de fazê-la acreditar em si mesma, ele mais uma vez e sempre ele a fazia sentir-se feliz por existir, acenou de volta com um sorriso contido por sua timidez, mas, emocionada.

Genma suspirou entediado, quase que aborrecido por alguma razão misteriosa, então, revirou os olhos e pediu: -Vamos andando ou...

-Ps: Eu sou a líder da equipe, relembrou Shizune a Genma.

O rapaz sorriu debochado e charmoso, respondeu a afirmação de Shizune com _"Que seja"_. Genma conhecia o gênio difícil da garota _"Enquanto eu estiver no comando, você segue as minhas ordens e se eu digo..."_, ouvia-a dizer, preferiu então, não testar a capacidade argumentativa dela, era irrelevante afinal quem era o líder, ele só queria que aquilo terminasse o mais breve possível e no mais discordar de Shizune era sempre pano pra manga para que ela...

-Nunca se apaixonou antes? – implicou Shizune com Genma, divertindo-se com a cena do adeus e isso trouxe Hinata de volta a realidade, estava em uma missão e estava sendo observada por Shizune e Genma que falavam dela, do seu comportamento em nada condizente com a conduta Shinobi. Corou violentamente, mas, ela não foi a única.

-Gomen... -Desculpou-se Hinata baixinho e o assunto se encerrou sem nem mais uma palavra.

Infiltraram-se pela floresta em silêncio e logo a luz da cidade ficou para trás. Hinata concentrou-se em utilizar o seu byakugan, dando sinais ali e acolá sobre os pontos que ultrapassavam. Shizune por sua vez marcava algumas árvores com a kunai, enquanto Genma guardava as costas de ambas. Depois de algumas horas no mais profundo silêncio e seriedade, foi com assombro que as garotas receberam a voz que vinha de trás, era Genma, pregado no chão, feito estátua de cera, olhar fixo em Shizune e quando esta abriu a boca para lhe questionar tal ato, o rapaz vomitou sua resposta com um delay de anos de ressentimento.

-Já. -Respondeu Genma monossilábico.

-Quer parar por aqui? Ainda podemos chegar na Vila da Chuva pela manhã se continuarmos agora... -Ia dizendo Shizune, quando foi cortada.

-Eu já me apaixonei por alguém. -Genma tornou a falar enquanto o rapaz aproximava-se de Shizune. Esta por sua vez, manteve as duas sobrancelhas unidas, uma expressão que pode ser lida como "o que?" e os braços cruzados exigindo uma resposta mais completa, que obviamente não veio e, impaciente com o que ela tratou como uma brincadeira do rapaz, esboçou apenas um _"Tá legal"_.

Hinata gostaria de não ser tão sensível ás situações e as pessoas como ela era de fato. Ali tomou ciência de uma situação que não soube ao certo como denominar a princípio, mas, não era inocente ao ponto de não entender que aquelas palavras fora do contexto tinham mais significados para ele do que Shizune fora capaz de compreender a princípio.

-Podemos prosseguir agora? -Perguntou Shizune incerta de qualquer coisa que pudesse pensar sobre a atitude do rapaz.

Genma caminhou felinamente para muito perto de Shizune, respirou profundamente e foi com delicadeza que o rapaz deslizou a face da mão pelo rosto de Shizune.

-Você não entendeu. -Ele disse com a voz macia e tom sério.

O coração de Hinata parou ou quase isso, se havia até então alguma dúvida do que estava acontecendo, tudo de repente ficou muito nítido, claro, óbvio para ela. Aquela não era uma situação ordinária, ali a seguir viria uma confissão na certa, temeu por estar ali, atrapalhando qualquer coisa, queria sumir, desaparecer... mas, as vozes dos dois continuava chegando até ela que sem reação permanecera imóvel diante deles.

Genma segurou um dos braços da kunoichi com uma das mãos enquanto a outra puxava Shizune para mais perto ainda de si e perguntou: -Quando, Shizune?

-Se você sabe a resposta, porque pergunta? -Respondeu ríspida e encabuladíssima Shizune, soltando o seu braço da mão de Genma.

-UCHIHA ITACHI É UM ASSASSINO ! -Berrou Genma e Hinata não pode entender da onde surgira aquele comentário. Shizune por sua vez, deu as costas para o rapaz e continuou andando, parecendo no mínimo aborrecida , na opinião de Hinata.

Pelo resto da noite nem Shizune e nem Genma trocaram mais que três frases sobre localização, perigo e segurança. Hinata por sua vez, temia em se arriscar em alguma conversa com Genma, por outro lado sentia-se desconfortável em conversar apenas com Shizune, na dúvida do que poderia acontecer, preferiu apenas observar.

-Byakugan ! - Disse Hinata e como sempre a cada novo território a ser explorado por esse trio, a garota fazia uma vasculha no ambiente. -Sem problemas ! -Disse gentil tentando reestabelecer a ordem entre eles, do único modo que lhe passou a cabeça.

Pela manhã chegaram ao seu primeiro destino, a Vila Oculta da Chuva. Cansados da viagem, procuraram abrigo em um centro de águas termais, onde se hospedaram. Tantas novidades e expectativas desgastaram o emocional de Hinata que logo que deitou, dormiu.


	3. Miragem, Ilusão, Sonho

E mergulhara em um sonho ou uma lembrança de um passado não muito distante, em que figuras mais altas do que ela ofereciam-lhe segurança, crianças de olhos cruéis a machucava e lugares que ela conhecia de dias que ela gostaria de esquecer, aconteciam novamente. Assim, como todo sonho, este era só mais um amontoado de cenas desconexas com alguma mensagem ignorada. Mas, quem é capaz de acreditar nas respostas dos sonhos diante de tanto sofrimento que o passado havia lhe proporcionado? E ainda que negasse, confiando no sorriso que lhe trazia confiança, desacreditava no futuro. Era prisioneira dos seus sonhos, era refém dos seus pesadelos.

-Gomen! Gomen! –Implorava a garota.

-Ei vocês ai! Soltem ela! – Ordenou o jovem de olhos escarlates.

-Nani? Hinata caída no chão atreveu-se a olhar para trás para enfrentar a ternura e compaixão vindas do seu alívio em forma de homem.

Os garotos que agrediam Hinata correm moleques como se a garota fosse uma grande traquinagem, coisa de criança, ignorando os sentimentos, desconhecendo o poder que as palavras tem e a força que emana de suas mãos, machucando-a de todas as formas.

-Você está bem? –Perguntou o rapaz de sorriso gentil, oferecendo-lhe a mão para que se levantasse.

Hinata aprendeu a desconfiar, resultado dos anos de terror sofrido, retraída olhou mais uma vez para o rosto do rapaz e ainda insegura levantou-se sozinha, preferindo não se deixar tocar por ninguém.

-Hyuuga?-Interrogou o jovem ao perceber as duas pérolas nos olhos de Hinata.

A garota acena positivamente com a cabeça e no movimento reclama um "Ai" audível pelo rapaz a sua frente.

-Meu nome é Uchiha Shisui, disse ele pausadamente antes de procurar toca-la com delicadeza, no que Hinata se assustou com o movimento e devolveu um passo para trás, tocando em algo macio as suas costas. Virou-se novamente para verificar o que era, sem antes resmungar um outro "Ai" e constatar quem era.

-Algum problema, Shisui-San? –Perguntou o outro rapaz perspicaz ping-pong-ando o olhar entre Hinata e seu conhecido.

-Ah, Itachi ! Encontrei uma Hyuuga. -Respondeu o jovem com um ar preocupado. –Está machucada. –Diagnosticou Shisui apontando pra criança entre eles.

Percebendo a apreensão da garota, Shisui abaixou-se para ficar na altura de Hinata e lhe assegurou "Vai ficar tudo bem" e piscou marotamente.

Itachi sorriu para ela confirmando as palavras de Shisui e ainda sem dizer uma palavra, deixou que os seus olhos comunicassem um pedido de consentimento a menina Hyuuga, aproximou-se. Hinata corou violentamente, deixou uma lágrima de vergonha escorrer pelo rosto no que Shisui ao seu lado, secou prontamente.

-Uma visitinha ao clã Hyuuga, então? –Comunicou Shisui descontraído.

Um pequeno sorriso a menina esboçou, Shisui era como o sol do dia, emanava calor humano, sentiu-se protegida, confiou. Então, perdera o chão de vista de vez, subitamente estava no céu, Itachi a erguera, aninhando-a em seus braços, colou-a em seu peito e sussurrou-lhe _"descanse". _Hinata por sua vez sentiu o peso da pálpebra, resistiu uma ou duas vezes, mas, foi vencida pelo sono e deixou-se guiar pelo mistério dos sonhos ofertados pela noite que a guiava.

A imagem dos dois jovens foi lentamente se desintegrando, dando espaço a outras cores e borrões, desaparecendo a medida que despertava. Abriu os olhos vagorosamente, tomou ciência do barulho da chuva lá fora. Despertara por fim, sem noção do tempo que estivera dormindo, colocou-se preguiçosamente de pé e ainda confusa entre sonho e realidade, manteve o olhar fixo sob a força da água lá fora, deixando-se murmurar um nome:

-Uchiha Itachi...


	4. O Abismo

No quarto ao lado, mecanicamente, Shizune reorganizava os seus pertences. Balançou a cabeça duas ou três vezes no processo, numa tentativa em vão de distrair as palavras de Genma que insistiam em chicotear os seus pensamentos, invadia a sua alma, perdia a sua paz.

-Palavras? Não, não mesmo! – Esbravejou. –Do destempero de Genma! –Acusou-o para si e odiando-se por isso. Se ela sabia dos sentimentos do rapaz? Sempre soube. E não só ela, aparentemente até mesmo essa missão era parte integrante de um conjunto de estratégias para forçar um acontecimento. Achou injusta a decisão de todos contra a dela, detestou mais ainda assistir Genma sentir-se responsável por algo que ninguém tem culpa. Desde o início em nome da boa camaradagem e vá lá, que seja, da amizade que tinham, preferiu não saber, escolheu ignorar o flerte. Não queria pensar nas qualidades de Genma, não se sentia livre para isso e como sempre quando chegava a esse ponto a garganta dava-lhe o nó e o choro progredia para soluços, e ela sabia que essa era a resposta que Genma não suportaria ouvir, afinal ele não era capaz de apagar uma promessa de uma vida toda.

Com brusquidão fechou a mochila, com o gesto um pequeno pedaço de papel foi lançado ao chão. TonTon rapidamente sinalizou a localização deste e Shizune, o retirou com alguma dificuldade da boca da porquinha, sem antes murmurar pra ela um _"Tsc"._

_É uma promessa._

Ela leu o papel mais uma vez como fizera outras tantas e desabou vencida no chão, ao lado da porquinha que esquecera a apreensão da dona e agora tentava lhe oferecer algum conforto.

-Odeio... você... Uchiha Itachi... disse, Shizune para o quarto vazio.

Apertou os olhos em sinal da dor de uma ausência que não lhe deixa seguir e ela não queria seguir. _"Tirou-ele-de-mim" - Soluçava._ As lágrimas quentes rolavam pelo seu rosto, o ombro ficou pesado demais, então, deixou-se deitar por completo no chão.

Indefesa de tudo, Shizune entregou-se as memórias, quando deu por si, estava revivendo o dia que destruiu todos os seus sonhos.

Estava sendo segurada por dois homens bem mais velhos do que ela, um era Danzou e o outro o homem que haveria de um dia chamar sogro, bom, não mais... entendeu isso, quando assistiu o corpo de um jovem rapaz ser removido do lago a sua frente. Desvencilhou-se dos homens, correu em desespero ainda que sem forças para isso, parando a centímetros do cadáver _"Não, ele não"_ e como se pedisse para alguém confirmar a brincadeira tão cruel da vida, implorou com os olhos aos homens que o carregavam. Chorou ao ouvir o silêncio. Ali a jovem Shizune fora esmagada na dor de ver quem se amou com tudo e até com aquilo que se desconhecia, agora imóvel e sem vida.

O sol havia se posto.

Como dizer a Genma que toda vez que ela o rejeitava, de alguma forma isso a lembrava da razão de fazê-lo? Aquelas duas palavras no pedaço de papel eram uma passagem para uma existência sem vida, a qual sentia-se destinada, mas qual era o sentido viver sem que o tempo passe? Isso não existe, todavia, lá estava ela, vivendo todos os dias, o mesmo dia. Desencantou-se da fluidez.

Deslizou as mãos com certa força sob a face, enxugando as lágrimas, jogou a mochila nas costas e com carinho acomodou a porquinha em seus braços. Deixou o quarto, caminhou pesadamente até a frente de uma porta. Murmurou _"Bobo"_ antes de bater e aguardou.

Com um pedaço de caule na boca e o costumeiro ar blasé, o rapaz apareceu do lado de dentro. Encararam-se em silêncio por algum tempo, então o rapaz pronunciou-se com _"Vai ficar ai parada ou quer entrar?"._

Analisou o rapaz, não parecia pretender nada, mas rapazes são rapazes e ainda sim, não segurou o sorriso zombeteiro ao pensar que haja o que houver Genma tem senso de limite, e esse limite chamava-se "Shizune".

-Pra fora, você. –Disse ela fingindo o tom sério.

Genma revirou os olhos, sabia que Shizune era o comando, todos os comandos. Se viu dando um passo a frente no que Shizune lhe sorriu satisfeita.

-Hinata ! Esqueceu? –Tentando fazer-se entender.

-Ela não precisa saber de nada... –Disse Genma apoiando-se na quina da porta, aproveitando-se da sua condição física, sorrindo-lhe marotamente.

-Para. –Cortou Shizune cansada das pequenas brincadeiras.

E ambos voltaram para o estado inicial da conversa. O silêncio ainda cumpria melhor a função de mantê-los amigos e assim, caminharam até a onde a Hyuuga havia repousado.


End file.
